Teenagers in Love
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Seth and Embry imprint, but on who? COMPLETE! Check out my sequel, Changes and Complications
1. Chapter 1

**This is continuing on from Embry and Seth imprinting on Lindsay and Destiny. I'm having a ton of fun writing this one so there will either be a sequel or it will be long. It's entirely Lindsay and Destiny's POV. Mostly Lindsay, because it's easier for me, actually being Lindsay. One thing you have to understand is that this is about me and my friend Destiny, and our friendship is rather odd. ENJOY!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

Destiny and I were at the Cullen house. She was sitting on a barstool at the counter while I made cookies. The wolf pack was coming, so I made a double batch, which probably wasn't enough anyway.

"Hi girls," Esme said, walking into the kitchen, her sweet voice chiming like bells.

"Hi Esme," we said in unison.

"Thank you so much for making these," she said, pointing to the cookies. "You are so helpful."

"Thanks Esme," I said, and she kissed my forehead. She was so much like a second mom to me.

"See you guys later," she said, and left the room as I was getting my first batch out of the oven. Of course, Destiny took one.

"Yum," she said, and we giggled. Then we just started laughing out of nowhere about absolutely nothing. We were crazy.

"Um, should I even ask?" asked Emmett, walking past the kitchen.

"No, probably not," Destiny said.

"Ok, then," he said, and walked past the room, Rosalie right on his trail. She gave us a death glare.

"She knows what you did last summer," Destiny whispered to me, and we giggled again.

"I heard that!" an annoyed Rosalie yelled from the living room, which made us laugh harder. We both know Rosalie hated us, but she's gotten past the ripping us to shreds thing. Renesmee walked into the kitchen.

"Oh geez, not this again," she said. "Do you guys even know what you're laughing about?" she asked.

"Half the time, no," I said, finally calming down. Meeting Destiny's eyes, we both stated laughing again, for pretty much no reason this time. Nessie rolled her eyes and took a cookie.

"What's that racket?" Jake said as he came into the kitchen. "Oh, you two are here again. Nessie don't you ever get tired of them, cause I know I do."

"No," she replied simply, taking a bite of her cookie. "You guys are sleeping over, right?"

"Yup," we both said.

"Great, I'm not getting any sleep tonight," Jake complained.

"You? You could sleep through World War three," Destiny said, and we all laughed again.

"AND you snore like a chainsaw," I said. "Seriously, whenever you fall asleep on my mom's bed, she asks my dad what the heck he's cutting down." We all laugh again, but Jake just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he says and takes a cookie, which he shoves into his mouth whole.

"These are really good," he said, mouth full reaching for another. I slapped his hand.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"These are for the pack," I said.

"I am part of the pack," he said.

"Yes, but if you keep eating, your friends won't have any to eat," I snapped back, putting my second batch into the oven.

He huffed. "They're taking forever," he complained. "Can't I just have one more?"

"Half one with Nessie," I said, which was good enough for him. We talked some more, and just a few minutes after my cookies were done, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," I said, putting cookies on a plate. Destiny and I both took a plate out and put it on the coffee table. The wolves all came in.

"Hey guys," Jacob said to all of them.

"Hey man," said one of them, Sam, I think. "Long time no see."

"You too," Jake replied. "This is Lindsay and Destiny," he said, pointing to each of us.

"Hi," we said in unison.

"And this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, and Embry," he said to us, pointing to each of them individually. I don't know what Destiny was thinking, but Seth, was hot.

"So, I made cookies," I said, and they all perked up at the mention of food. They all sat down in the Cullen's living room and started chowing down on my cookies. I was watching them fight over the last one, when Destiny pulled me into the kitchen.

"Hey! I was watching them fight over the last cookie."

"Forget that," Destiny said. "Did you see Embry? Oh my god, he was so hot."

"Embry? Please, I was looking at Seth," I replied.

"Do you think they've imprinted yet?" she asked me.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Jake," I said, and she nodded. "But, we have to wait till later, I don't want to ask him when they're here."

"Gotcha," she said.

We waited for hours. Ugh, they were so boring. We finally just went upstairs to start the sleepover. We made popcorn and watched A Walk to Remember. Finally, when the movie was over, Jake came upstairs to say goodnight.

"Oh, wait Jake," I said right before he left the room. "Have Seth and Embry imprinted on anyone yet?"

"Just today actually. Both of them. How weird is that?" he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said, trying not to sound disappointed. They were probably too old for us anyway.

"Um, you're welcome?" he said looking puzzled, but gave it up and left. After he was gone, Nessie kept giving us weird looks while we were watching our favorite show, Full House, but waited till she heard Jake snoring to say anything.

"Ok guys, what's up?" she asked.

"We like them," we said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Seth and Embry," Destiny answered.

"Ok," Nessie replied. "Who likes who?"

"I like Seth," I said.

"And obviously I like Embry," Destiny said. "And now we're sad, because they imprinted."

"Oh," she said. "We've just gotta find out who they imprinted on. We'll ask Jake."

"NO!" we both yelled. She gave us a weird look. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, we don't want them to know that we like them," I said.

"Then he doesn't have to," she said. "I'll ask him, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok," we said, giving up. We trusted her. After a few games of truth or dare, would you rather, and prank calling a few people (All me and Destiny's human friends), we fell asleep. When we woke up in the morning, Nessie ran to Jake's room. We followed, keeping quiet every step.

"Hi Jakey," she said and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ness," he said, and pulled away. "What's up? How was the sleepover?"

"Fun," she replied. "I was wondering, who did Seth and Embry imprint on?"

"Whoa," he said. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"Well, they're my friends, and I just wanted to know."

"Ok," Jake said.

I was literally shaking with excitement, and I could feel Destiny shaking beside me.

"Seth imprinted on Lindsay, and Embry imprinted on Destiny."

I couldn't help it, I screamed. Loud. I didn't know what happened next, but I ended up in Nessie's room with her hand over mine and Destiny's mouths.

"Are you guys crazy?" she asked. "Why'd you guys do that?"

"Sorry," I said. "I couldn't help it."

"Ditto," Destiny said. "I was just excited."

Just then Jake walked in. "Ok, what's up?"

"Um, well, uh," I started.

"There was a really big spider," Destiny said. "But Edward got it."

"Don't lie to me," he said. "First of all, Lindsay wouldn't scream about a spider, and second of all, I heard you outside my door."

"Dang," I said, and he laughed.

"So, you guys had something for Seth and Embry huh?" he said.

"Well," Destiny started.

"Yeah pretty much," I said.

He laughed. "Last night after you came up here they wouldn't quit talking about you at all. It was really annoying actually," he said.

"So, when are they coming over next?" I asked.

"Well, Jake said. "Considering they called about ten minutes ago, they should be here in about ten minutes."

"Crap," Destiny and I said in unison. Our hair looked terrible and we weren't dressed yet. We ran to the bathroom and fixed our hair so it was a lot better looking and got dressed. We were brushing our teeth when Seth and Embry walked through the door.

"Hey man," one of them said to Jake.

"Hey guys," Jake said.

I ignored the rest of their conversation.

"Ready?" I asked Destiny.

"As I'll ever be," she said, and we walked down the stairs blushing more every step. When we looked up, we saw them blushing too even through their dark skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, hey," Seth said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hi," we said together.

"Um, can we talk to you?" Embry said. "Alone." He added looking at Jake.

"What I can't be here for the 'big moment?'" he asked sarcastically.

"Leave," we all said in unison.

"Jeez did you guys practice?" he asked laughing. When we all gave him death glares he gave up.

"Fine, come on Ness," he said, and they went upstairs laughing.

When they were gone, we all went to sit down on the Cullen's big white, comfy couches.

"So, we wanted to tell you something, that Embry is going to tell you," Seth said.

"What? Why me?" Embry asked looking nervous.

"Cause I said so," Seth said giving him a 'look'.

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" we said in unison.

"Ok," Embry started. "Um, we just sort of, imprinted on you guys." His face turned brighter than a tomato by the end.

We were frozen, not knowing how to respond.

"Um, you know what imprinting is, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," we said, shyly.

"Oh, cool," Embry said.

"So, what now?" I said.

"Don't you want to know who imprinted on who?" Seth asked.

"Oh, right," I said. They didn't know that Jake told us.

"Ok, um Lindsay I imprinted on you," Seth said.

"And I imprinted on Destiny," Embry said looking off into the distance. There was an awkward silence. Just then Jake came bounding down the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief for a distraction.

"So, you still fighting or did you tell them?" he asked.

"Uh, yup we told them," Embry said.

"Cool," Jake said. There was another awkward silence.

"So, you wanna go for some pizza?" Destiny said (**A/N: Cuz she's the kind of person who'd say that in an awkward moment. She's helping me write like now. ;)**

"I'm in," Jake said. We all glared at him.

"Fine, I'll eat somewhere else," he said, and walked off. We laughed.

"Sure, let's go," Seth said, and we walked out to Embry's car. We drove to the nearest Papa John's, and ordered four large with everything on it and one large veggie. Two for each of the boys, and one for me and Destiny. When we had our pizzas, we drove to the park, and found a nice shady spot under a tree.

"So," Destiny said, after another awkward moment. "What'cha wanna talk about?" When none of us responded she ran over to the monkey bars and did a back flip. And fell over. Embry ran over to her. Seth and I laughed.

"Is she always like this?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"Embry's in for it," he replied, and we both laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Destiny said, walking back over to us.

"Well, if you're always flipping off of monkey bars, you're gonna give him a heart attack," I said, and we laughed.

"Hey! I'll jump off of other things," Destiny said.

"Like what?" Embry asked, looking worried.

"The stratosphere. Maybe even the Empire State Building," She said, sarcastically and Seth and I laughed. Embry covered Destiny's ears and asked me, "Is she always like this?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Destiny replied.

"Yeah, she is," I said, and when Destiny glared at me, I smiled.

We finished our pizza, and talked for what seemed like hours. It probably was because when we got in Embry's car, the sun was setting off in the distance. When we were back at the Cullen's house, everyone was sitting in the living room except Jasper and Alice.

"Jeez, you took forever," Jake said sarcastically, and Nessie hit him. We laughed, because we were gonna do that anyway. She beat us to the punch. Literally. We all went in and sat down on the couches. Just then Alice and Jasper walked through the door. Jasper stopped suddenly.

"You people are overwhelming me with happiness. What the heck is going on?"

Jake explained everything, and they came over to the couches.

"Any more room for us?" Alice asked. Considering me and Destiny were on Seth and Embry's laps, I didn't think so.

"Fine," she said, and plopped down on the floor. We all laughed. This was so like Alice. We all talked for a little while, and then Destiny spoke up.

"Well, I'm pooped. I'm going to bed." She said yawning.

"I'm right behind you," I said.

"Me too," Nessie said.

"I feel so alone," Jake said.

"Oh, shut up," Destiny said. We all said goodnight, and went upstairs, dreaming about the best day of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really hope you like this story!!! I personally like it better than My Love, My Life, but I'm gonna write more for that one soon. This might be confusing, cuz I'm bringing in new characters, but I really really hope you like it. Anyway, I'm writing a LOT more over summer, cuz I'm going camping for 2 weeks and I need stuff to do in the car. Anyway PEACE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

I woke in the morning with that excited feeling you get when something special is happening. Oh yeah! Seth and Embry were coming over. I'd had so much fun last night after all the awkwardness was over. I ran over to Destiny's bed in the room we shared when we were at the Cullen's (which was often,) and jumped on it.

"Wake up!" I shouted.

"Go away," she replied, so I did something that she hated. I poked her sides. She jumped and punched my arm. "Jerk," she said.

"Ok fine, go back to sleep. But just a warning, Seth and Embry are gonna be here in a half hour," I said, and she was up. We picked our outfits very carefully, and ran to the large bathroom to fix our hair. We ate the French toast Esme made, and brushed our teeth very carefully. Finally we added my favorite rose perfume for the finishing touch. They came to the door.

"Hi," we said.

"Hey," they said.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well," Seth said. "We figured we'd take you back to the reservation, and we can hang out on the beach."

"Sounds good," we said, and walked out to Embry's car. We got to the beach, and a tall, dark skinned girl was waiting on a log.

"Hey Leah," Seth said, giving her a hug.

"Who's Leah?" I asked feeling a little jealous, but trying not to show it.

Seth laughed. "My sister," he said.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed of my jealousy. "Hi, I'm Lindsay."

"Hey," she said, giving me a hug. "Seth has told me so much about you."

"Real subtle Leah," he said, blushing.

Leah laughed. "I can tell we're going to be great friends," she said. "And you must be Destiny," she said turning to Destiny, and hugging her too.

"Um, hi," she said. The rest of the pack came down, and we had fun with all of the girls they imprinted on. Especially Claire. She was so cute.

"So Leah," Seth teased. "You're the only one of us who hasn't imprinted yet."

"Shut up," she said, and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, it is true. When do you think you will?" asked Jared.

"I don't know if I ever will," she said, looking at Sam. I knew the story.

Sam and Emily looked at each other.

"Um, we have some news," Sam said.

"What?" asked Paul.

"Um, we're getting married," Emily said.

That was all it took. Leah got up and ran away, clearly crying. Everyone looked around, and Sam looked like he'd just swallowed a needle.

"I'll go after her," Seth said.

"No, Destiny and I will go. This is more of a girl thing anyway," I said.

"Ok," he said, and we left to go find her. When we found her, she was sitting on a rock staring into the ocean.

"Hey," I said, and we sat down next to her in the sand.

"Why did he have to say it then? He knows the way I feel about him," she said, sobbing.

"It's ok," Destiny said, rubbing her back.

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but like you said. We're going to be great friends, and I already feel closer to you than some of my other friends," I said. "But I know how you feel. When I was thirteen, I had one of my guy friends ask the guy I liked what he thought of me, and he flat out gagged. I was depressed for weeks, but then, I found a new crush, and got over him. Then that one knew I liked him and kissed his girlfriend right in front of me. And the last crush I had, when I asked him out, he laughed. And asked me what I seriously wanted from him. I haven't gotten over him till I met you're brother. And I know that someday you'll imprint on someone that will treat you well."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," I said. "And to make it better till then, you, me, Destiny, Nessie, and some of my close human friends will have a girl's night at my house. Ok?"

"That sounds great," and she hugged us both. "I'm just going to go home because it's getting late, and you guys will probably have to go soon anyway."

"Ok, we'll tell everyone that you got sick," Destiny said.

"Thanks," Leah said, and we went back to the beach.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"It was all a misunderstanding. She just got sick," Destiny said.

"Oh, good," Sam said, then stopped. "I mean good that I didn't make her cry or anything or…"

"We get it," I said and everyone laughed. Then it was time to go. We said our goodbyes and Seth and Embry drove us home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man I'm coming out with these fast lol. I just have so many ideas, and I have to get them all out. I'd like to thank my friends in this chapter: Kellie, Bailey, Summer, and my cuzins Garrett and Shelby. Luv you guys!!! I'd also like to thank the people who don't know they're in this story: Daniel(Bailey's boyfriend, and Garrett's best friend), Drew(Summer's boyfriend), and Bryce(Kellie's boyfriend). Haha anyway ENJOY!!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

The next few days flew by. Seth, Embry, Destiny and I went to the beach for a picnic, and went to the park a few times. When Saturday came, I got in my green Volkswagen bug, picked up Destiny, and we ran to the store to pick up the necessities for our sleepover. Cheese puffs, chocolate, soda, potato chips, and pretzels. Then we ran to the video store and rented The Notebook. When we were finally back at my house, Destiny helped me pull out mattresses, blankets and pillows out to my living room. My parents and my little brother were out of town, so we could make all the noise we wanted. Around 7:30, all the girls showed up in their pajamas, and we introduced everyone. There were my human friends, Bailey, Summer and Kellie, who knew Nessie and about vampires and werewolves, but they hadn't met Leah. Then we cranked up Jonas Brothers as loud as we could, and danced around. Then I remembered something.

"Hang on guys, I gotta make a call," I said, and ran to the kitchen and shut the door so I could hear.

"Hello," my cousin's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Garrett, its Lindsay. What'cha doing?"

"Watching a Walk to Remember with Shelby, and Daniel because when you have no girlfriend…"

"Or she's busy!" I heard Daniel say.

"Shut up! Your Saturday nights are spent watching romance movies with your little sister and your best friend," Garrett said, and I laughed. "What's up with you?"

"I'm having a sleepover with my friends, and I forgot pizza, so can you pick it up for me?" I asked. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Anything to get out of the house," he said, and I heard him say, "Hey Shelby, you wanna go pick up some pizza with me and drop it off at Lindsay's?"

"Yeah sure," she said.

"I don't," Daniel said.

"No one asked you, besides, Bailey's there," Garrett said.

"I'm in," I heard him say, and I laughed.

"Ok, we'll be there in like twenty minutes," he said to me.

"Awesome, and thanks again," I said.

"No problem," he said. "See you later."

"Bye," I said, and we hung up. I walked back out to my friends.

"Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes," I said, and sat down.

"Yessssssssssssss!" screamed Summer (who was obsessed with cheese) and we all laughed. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hey Garrett, Hi Shelby, Daniel," I said, and hugged Garrett and Shelby. "Thanks again."

"No problem," he said.

"Daniel!" Bailey said, and ran over to kiss him. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you know Bailey, Summer and Kellie, so this is Nessie and Leah. And guys, these are my cousins Garrett and Shelby and Bailey's boyfriend Daniel," I said.

"Hi," Nessie said cheerfully.

"Hi," Leah said, a little dreamily.

"Nice to meet you all, bye Lindsay," he said, and hugged me again.

"Bye Lindsay," said Shelby.

"Bye guys, enjoy the movie," and Garrett stuck his tongue out at me. Bailey kissed Daniel again, and they left. I laughed and closed the door. When I walked back over to my guests, Leah looked dumbstruck.

"Um are you ok?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, um, I just need to call someone," she said, and excused herself to the kitchen, closing the door. We all were confused, but shook it off and dug into the pizza. When Leah came back, she was glowing.

"Well someone's happy," I said, taking a bite of pizza. "Who'd you call?"

"Seth," she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, I think I imprinted and I had to ask him how you know if you did," she replied.

"So did you?" Destiny asked.

"What?" she asked.

"IMPRINT!" we all shouted.

"Oh, right um, yeah," she said, turning red.

"What?!?! On who?" I asked.

"Um, on your cousin," she said, redder than a tomato by now.

Everyone looked dumbstruck, and then we all started laughing, except Nessie. We were seriously on the floor. And every one of us was thinking the same thing. How he would look when he found out.

"What?" she asked.

"When he finds out, Oh my gosh, he's gonna go crazy," I said.

"We have to take a picture to preserve the moment," said Bailey, and laughed evilly. "Heheheh, blackmail."

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Nessie.

"I don't know if I will," Leah replied.

"What? You have to tell him," Kellie said.

"Yeah, he's going to want an excuse for why you're around him all the time," Summer said.

"You guys tell him," Leah said.

"Fine, I'll call him over right now," I said, and went to the kitchen. I dialed Garrett's number.

"What'd you forget now?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Hello to you too," I said. "Um we need popcorn, for the movie," I said, remembering I forgot that too.

"Ugh, fine. Come on Daniel. Shelby, mom's home, so I'm leaving bye," he said.

"Thank you so much," I said. "I'll have the money for pizza, popcorn, and I'll throw in some for gas when you get here."

"Ok, be there in twenty minutes," he said, and we hung up.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes," I said returning to my friends.

"Ok, we have to get a camera," said Bailey.

And we prepared to tell him something that would keep memories for a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really nothing to say. I just really hope I'm not confusing anyone by adding all these new characters. And obviously Drew Bryce Garrett and Daniel are NOT vampires or wolves. Anyway Enjoy!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

Garrett arrived twenty minutes later with Daniel and popcorn.

"Ok, we came all the way over here again. Can we at least have some pizza before we leave?" asked Daniel.

"We have like half a pizza left. Go for it," I said.

"Yes," said Garrett. "We'll go to the kitchen so we won't bother you."

"No you won't," said Bailey holding onto Daniel's arm.

"You guys can stay in here," I said, and they sat down, Daniel beside Bailey, and we made sure Garrett was by Leah. "We were just playing Shoot, Hookup, Marry."

"And that is?" Daniel asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"We each named three guys, and you have to pick one you'd shoot, one you'd hook up with, and one you'd marry," I said.

"And that's it?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"So it's Lindsay's turn," Leah said. "Your guys are Seth, Drew and Daniel."

Daniel looked up and we all laughed.

"Um, I'd marry Seth, hook up with Drew, and shoot Daniel," I said.

Daniel made a sound between a whimper and a shriek, and Summer gave me a death glare.

"Who's Seth?" asked Garrett.

"My boyfriend, and Leah's brother," I said.

"You have a boyfriend? And to think I spent all that time telling you Walker would never want you," he said, and I pushed him off the mattress, his head hitting the floor with a klunk. Everyone laughed.

"Who's Walker?" asked Leah.

"The guy I liked in seventh grade," I said. "The one that gagged."

"Jerk," she said.

"Ow," Garrett said getting up. "Are you sure Walker's the jerk?" He glared at me.

"Oh please, you deserved that," I said. "Now it's your turn. Your girls are Bailey, Summer, and Leah," I said. "Go."

"I'd shoot Summer, hook up with Bailey, and marry Leah," he said. Now it was Summer's turn to whimper, and Daniel's turn to glare. Leah looked surprised.

"Well, Summer's crazy, Bailey scares me, and you're hot, did I just say that?" Garrett said, and we all laughed.

"I think we should tell him," I said.

"Yeah, we should," Nessie said. So first we told him about vampires, werewolves, and all that 'mythical' junk, then we told him about imprinting, and how Seth and Embry imprinted on me and Destiny, and finally about Leah imprinting on him. By the end, he and Daniel were stunned.

"And you have to promise not to tell anyone," Kellie said, as we finished.

"There's a lot to take in," he said, and turned to Leah. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Um, only if you want me to be," she replied, shyly.

"Yeah, I do," he said, and they kissed.

"Awww!" we all said, and they pulled away, slightly red. Then we played a few more games of Shoot Hookup Marry, then Truth or Dare and would you rather. Then the boys said they had to leave, and we popped popcorn and watched the Notebook, and fell asleep.

********************

In the morning we all woke up happy. Over breakfast, Leah got an idea.

"Hey we should all go to the beach today, with the pack, and you can bring your boyfriends, as long as you tell them what we are," she said directing at Kellie and Summer.

"Ok," they said, and after they were done, they went to call Bryce and Drew.

"He was definitely surprised but I told him," Summer said, coming to my bedroom.

"And he promised not to tell?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied, and plopped on my bed.

"Same with Bryce," Kellie said, coming to my room as well.

"Ok, so Leah, what time are we going to the beach," I asked.

"I guess around eleven or so. Everyone's probably not up yet," she said.

"Ok, I'll have to call Garrett and Daniel to get them up. This will be fun," I said, and went to get the phone.

"What could you possibly want at 9:00 on a Sunday morning?" Garrett asked sounding annoyed.

"Good morning to you too," I said. "We were all going down to the beach later, and we wanted to know if you and Daniel wanted to come."

"And what time would we go down to the beach?" he asked.

"Around 11," I said.

"Then why'd you have to call us now?" he asked.

"Because I know how long you take on your hair," I said.

"Ugh. Fine we're up," he said, and I heard an annoyed Daniel grunt and mutter something about a demon.

"Ok, come over at 10:30," I said.

"We'll be there," he said, and they were.

"Ok, there's nine of us, and my car can seat four," I said.

"My car has five seats," Garrett said.

"Ok, Leah, you're riding with Garrett right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Ok, and Bailey," I started, and then she grabbed a hold of Daniel's arm. "I guess that's settled."

"I'll ride with Garrett too," Nessie volunteered.

"Ok," I said, and we piled into the two cars. When we got to the beach, Drew and Bryce were already there.

"Drew!" Summer shouted, and ran over to kiss him which took up at least five minutes of our time. While Kellie just walked over to Bryce, and kissed him once, and quick. About ten minutes later, the rest of the pack was there. Destiny and I hugged Seth and Embry, and sat down next to them on a log. We had a picnic, and Sam told old tribe legends. It was a fun day, and when the sun set off in the distance, everyone started to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK!!!!! I hope the last two chapters weren't boring or confusing, but this one is back to Seth/Lindsay and Embry/Destiny. My friends wanted me to add them into the story somehow, and I was trying to figure out how to do it. My cousins, that was just a spur of the moment thing. And not to confuse anyone more, this story is set during Summer break, and it is in Forks. Enjoy!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

I woke in the morning, and immediately thought of something Seth had said to me last night.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten too it, but tomorrow night, I'm taking you on our first date," he'd whispered in my ear. And the only other thing he said about it was that he'd pick me up at six. I looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Wow I was really tired. I stretched and went to get breakfast in the kitchen. I didn't know what to eat at two in the afternoon, so I decided on leftover pizza. As I ate, I thought about what I'd wear, and how I'd fix my hair, because I didn't know what we were doing. After I finished, I threw away my paper plate, and started on doing my nails. I carefully painted each one pink, and put a flower on each of my thumbs. I did the same to my toenails, putting the flower on my big toe. I took a shower; blow dried and curled my hair, and decided on a simple green sundress, my favorite denim high heels, and a headband to match. At exactly six, Seth was on my doorstep.

"You look amazing," he said, and took my hand, leading me to the car.

"Thanks, you too," I said. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white button down shirt, untucked. We drove to his house, and he led me through the door. On the table was an elegant candlelight dinner. He'd made my favorite, Fettuccini Alfredo.

"This is the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me," I said, and it was true. The last date I went on was a monster truck rally. Ugh. That was the worst first date ever.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "Up for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and he opened my door, and we started down the beach. He took my hand. His hand was strong and warm, and I felt safe. We walked in the dim moonlight, most of the moon covered by clouds. We talked as we walked, and it started to rain.

"Do you want to go back?" Seth asked me.

"No, I like the rain," I said, letting the warm rain of a summer night splash my face.

"Ok," he said, but then he stopped.

"What?" I asked, but before he could answer, he kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. We stood there kissing in the rain, and I wanted this moment to last forever. After we broke apart, I was left breathless. When he spoke he seemed as if he were too.

"Let's get back to the house, before we both get sick," he said.

I laughed. "Okay," I said, and we walked back to his house. When we got back, he unlocked the door, to find Leah and Garrett making out on the couch.

"98, 99,100!" we heard from upstairs, and Bailey bounded down the stairs. She got one look at Garrett and Leah, screamed and ran back up the stairs, then stopped, turned around, came down, laughed, and ran back upstairs, yelling and laughing maniacally. Garrett and Leah broke apart.

"What the heck is going on?" Seth asked. "We were gone for twenty minutes, and our house turns into a zoo!"

"Well," Leah started, but Bailey and Daniel were bounding down the stairs, Summer, Drew, Kellie, Bryce, Destiny, Embry, Jake and Nessie closely following.

"Oh, dang it!" Bailey said.

"Why are they blushing like that?" Kellie asked, and Bailey, Seth and I started laughing hysterically, while Garrett and Leah turned redder. When we finally calmed down, I answered.

"We were coming back from the beach, and found them making out on the couch," I said. "Then Bailey came down, screamed, ran back upstairs, turned around, came down, laughed, and ran away again."

"Then you all came down," Seth finished, so I could breath. "What were you guys doing anyway?"

"Playing hide and seek," Summer said, and I looked at them confused.

"Summer's idea," Bailey said.

"Oh," I said. "That explains a lot."

"How much?" Seth asked.

"You probably don't want to know," I said.

"So what now?" asked Destiny.

"YATZEE!" Summer yelled.

"Shut up!" we all yelled.

"You people are no fun," she said.

Seth still didn't understand. "Hide and seek?" he asked puzzled again.

"Never mind," I said. "Hey! Idea! Let's play Shoot Hookup Marry!"

"What?" asked Drew, Seth, Bryce, Jake, and Embry, while Daniel and Garrett looked horror struck.

"It'll be fun," I said, and the girls said yes, just because it was fun to freak out all the guys.

"Ok, here's how you play. You pick three guys or girls, and you have to pick the one you'd shoot, one you'd hookup with and the one you'd marry," I said. "Daniel first."

"Oh, help me," he said, and we all laughed.

"Summer, Kellie and Leah," I said, and he was horror struck again.

"Um, I'd shoot Summer," he started.

"Why is it always me?" she asked. Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh, I get it, Sorry," she said.

"I'd hookup with Leah, and marry Kellie, because I've known her longer," he finished.

"Ok, next is Summer," I said.

"Bring it on!" she said, and we all laughed.

"Ok, Jake, Garrett, and Daniel," I said.

"I'd shoot Jake," she said.

"Yes! I mean cough," I said, and everyone laughed except Jake, who I got a death glare from.

"I'd hookup with Garrett, and marry Daniel," she finished, earning a death glare from Leah and Bailey.

"Next is Drew," Bailey said. "Your girls are Lindsay, Destiny, and me."

"Ok, I'd shoot Destiny," and she glared at him. "I barely know you!" he said. "I'd hookup with Bailey and marry Lindsay, because I've known her the longest." After a while we got bored and watched Mary Poppins, Summer's choice. As the movie droned on we fell asleep one by one, Summer probably last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lindsay's POV**

I woke in the morning and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping as far as I could see. Bailey's head was in Daniel's lap, and he was leaning against the couch. Garrett and Leah hadn't moved from the couch since we found them last night. Embry and Destiny were on the chair, and Bryce and Kellie were leaning against the wall. Nessie was next to Kellie, and Jake was about a foot away from her. Seth was leaned up against the other couch that Drew was on, but Summer was nowhere to be found. I got up, and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, Summer was in the refrigerator.

"Um, Summer?" I said.

"What?" she asked, getting up from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You know, your boyfriend has a sadly low amount of cheese," she said, and I laughed. Only Summer would be looking for cheese in someone else's house.

"Come on," I said. "No one else is up, and I think we should wake them."

"Whoohoo!" Summer said, and we went into the living room. I walked over to the stereo, and looked at the CD in it. It was the piano tape Seth had playing last night. Too soft. I walked to Leah's room, and looked for a CD. Yes, she had it. I walked back out, and put it in the stereo. Summer counted to three, and I blasted Jonas Brothers as loud as I could. Everyone jerked awake. Except Jake. Of course. Summer and I laughed maniacally. We had several pillows thrown at us, and even Garrett's shoe.

"Gah! I hate you!" Destiny said.

"Love you too, Destiny," I said, and she glared at me for using her line. Jake was still sleeping. I walked over to him, Garrett's shoe in hand, and smacked him in the face with it. He jerked awake, and we laughed.

"Great now that you're all awake, what now? And don't say Yatzee," I added because I just knew Summer was going to say that.

"Dang it," she said, and the doorbell rang. Seth went over to answer it.

"Hey Sam," he said. "Hi Emily."

"Hi Seth," they both said, and came in. "Woah, did you have a party and not tell us?" asked Sam, looking around.

"No, me and Lindsay's date was interrupted," Seth replied, glaring at everyone.

"You're welcome," Summer said, giggling, and we all laughed.

"Um, no offense, but who are you people?" asked Sam, who hadn't been at the beach on Sunday.

"Um, they're all Lindsay's friends, and they know about us," Seth replied. "And guess what? Leah imprinted! On Lindsay's cousin," he added, and Leah turned red.

"Like brother like sister I guess," Sam said, smiling. "So what were you guys planning on doing today?" he asked.

Summer opened her mouth, but Drew quickly covered it, earning a thanks from everyone.

"We actually just woke up, or should I say, rudely awakened," Embry said, glaring at me and Summer. We both laughed.

"Oh, well we were going to the Cullen's later to tell Alice we're getting married," said Emily. "You want to come?"

"Sure," we all replied, and crammed into about 4 cars. We arrived at the Cullen's house.

"Ok, we'll get them ready to meet you, because, you might smell good to them," I said, and explained everything when they looked confused. "So, Sam, Emily, Jake, Nessie, Destiny, Embry, Seth and I will go in first, and explain," I said, and we walked in the door.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Lindsay, Destiny!" Emmett yelled, pulling us into a bear crushing hug.

"Careful Emmett," came Carlisle's voice from behind us, and he pulled us into a hug too. We hugged Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper as well. Rosalie never hugged us, but didn't completely hate us.

"So, what's new?" asked Edward.

"Leah imprinted," Seth said.

"Oh, that's good," Bella said.

"On who?" asked Alice.

"Lindsay's cousin," Seth replied, and again came the brother sister joke.

"Anyway," Destiny continued. "We have some friends outside, and they all know what you are, but won't expose you. I wanted to tell you first, because they're all human."

"Ok, let's meet them," said Alice, the social butterfly. We introduced all of them, Alice hugging all of the girls enthusiastically. We talked for a while, all of us crammed into the Cullen's living room, until Sam spoke up.

"We have an announcement," said Sam, standing up with Emily.

"What?" asked Rosalie, who hadn't said a word since we got here.

"We're getting married," said Sam, and then came Alice's ear splitting screech.

"Oooooh!!!! Can I plan it?" she asked.

"We wouldn't even consider anyone else," said Emily, sweetly, and Alice ran to hug her. Everyone chorused their congratulations.

"When do you want your wedding to be?" Alice asked.

"We were thinking December, and a winter wonderland theme," Emily replied.

"You name it, you got it," said Alice. We talked about the wedding for a while longer, and everyone started to go home. Destiny and I were the last humans there.

"You guys want to stay over?" asked Nessie.

"Sure," we said in unison.

"Mom?" asked Nessie.

"Fine with me honey," she replied, and Nessie drove us to get clothes, movies and my car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry but I'm going to skip a few months, because I want Jake to tell Nessie he imprinted on her. In my other story, she just found out, so the next chapter will be out soon. I'll try to have different things in the story, but some will still be the same, but in different points of view. Anyway, enjoy. PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!

Lindsay's POV

**The next few moths flew by in a flurry of wedding plans. All of the girls were as into it as Alice. This was going to be every girls fantasy. **

**The next day, Destiny and I were invited to our first La Push bonfire for wolves and imprints. When we got there, Leah, Garrett, Sam and Emily were there, along with a few others. Emily and Leah were sitting together, no doubt talking about the wedding, and Garrett was talking to Sam about some guy thing we didn't care about. Embry and Seth went to join the guys, and we dove into the wedding plans. We were so into it, we didn't notice when Seth and Embry left. When they came back, Jake and Nessie were there, with Nessie's friend, Chelsea, who Destiny and I adored. **

"**Nessie, Chelsea!" we exclaimed, and ran to hug them. I saw Seth and Embry watching us carefully and rolled my eyes. They were **_**way **_**to protective. When the guys finally pulled us away from the wedding, we started tribe legends. I listened to Sam tell stories about ancient beings and third wives, and rested my head on Seth's shoulder. He smiled down at me. After stories, we had a three legged race and all of the imprints were together. Seth and I stumbled a few times, because he was at least a head taller than me, but we came in a solid second. Leah and Garrett won, because they were only a few inches apart in height. After that, everyone roasted hotdogs, except me, because I'm a vegetarian. So, I ate a bun with ketchup. **

"**Aren't you having a hotdog?" asked Jared, who was on his fifth one. **

"**Actually I'm a vegetarian," I replied. **

"**Are you **_**sure **_**you don't want one, they're delicious," Sam said, and stuck one under my nose. **

"**Shut up," I said, and smacked his hand away. Everyone was making jokes now, but I laughed along. I was used to it by now. When people started to fall asleep, I also got drowsy, so I rested my head on Seth's shoulder. He and Embry took Destiny and I back to my house, and we fell asleep quickly. **

******************

**In the morning I was awaken by the shrill ringing of my house phone. I picked it up.**

"**Hello?" I said drowsily, rubbing my eyes. **

"**Hey Lindsay, guess what?" Nessie said. **

"**Hey Nessie, what's up?" I replied.**

"**Jacob imprinted on me!" she exclaimed. **

"**Oh my gosh really?" I asked. "When?"**

"**Apparently when I was a baby, but he just told me today," she said. **

"**I'm so happy for you, Ness," I said. **

"**Happy about what?" asked Destiny, now awake.**

"**Jake imprinted on Nessie," I said. **

"**Gross," she said, and went to the bathroom. **

"**Anyway, he's taking me on a date tonight, so I'm going shopping with Alice," she said. **

"**Cool, I'll see you later," I said.**

"**Bye," she said, and we hung up the phone. After Destiny and I got ready, we decided to hang out with Embry and Seth. We called them over and played a few games of Twister. Then we watched a movie, and got bored, so we went to the park. Later that day, Destiny and I went to the Cullen's. **

"**Hello ladies," said Emmett. **

"**Hi Emmett," we said.**

"**Nessie already left for her date," he said. **

"**We thought so," I said. "So we just came to see what you guys were up to." I plopped down on the couch, Destiny next to me. On the opposite couch, were Edward and Bella. **

"**Hi," we said. **

"**Hey," they said, and went back to kissing. Ugh, what now. We found Alice making wedding plans and decided to join her. Suddenly, we heard a car and bounded down the stairs. We just got to the window in time to see them kiss. We both shrieked. **

"**What?" asked Edward from the couch. **

"**He kissed her," I said.**

"**Figures," I heard, but Nessie and Jake broke apart before I heard the rest. We ran to the living room, so it wouldn't look like we were watching. Nessie came in, looking blissful, and slid down onto the floor. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for skipping again, I'm just excited for the wedding. If you want more Jake and Nessie, check out my other story, My Love, My Life. And to everyone who reads My Love, My Life, I'm sorry for not writing for a while, I'm just having so much fun writing this one. The next chapter of that will be up soon. Anyway, more chapters coming your way!!! Peace!!!**

**Lindsay's POV (As always lol)**

The next four months were a flurry of wedding plans, dates, and all that fun stuff. The wedding was finally set for December 10th, which was also my birthday, but I didn't care. The wedding was going to be too much fun. Leah was the maid of honor, and she had no other bridesmaids. The dress was too gorgeous for words. The sleeves were long and loose, and the train was long too. It was V-neck, and simple, but elegant. Emily looked absolutely spectacular in it, but to Sam's dismay, he couldn't see it till the wedding day. Leah's dress was red, and had a little design of beads on the front. Both were floor length. The wedding was being held at a gorgeous hotel, and so was the reception. The night before, everyone but Emily and Sam went to help Alice set up, until ten o'clock, and then we all went home, while the vampires took over the rest. When I woke in the morning, I curled my hair, and brought my dress to the hotel. I went to help Emily and Leah get dressed. When it was about time to start, Seth walked me into the chapel.

"Oh my gosh, this is incredible," I said, taking in the atmosphere. Red roses were in vases filled with real snow. The most amazing glass snowflakes and icicles were hanging from the arch above the minister. There were roses on every seat, tied with a white ribbon. Everything was white, with just a touch of red from the roses. I felt out of place in my green dress.

"Lindsay!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to face Bailey, and to my relief, she was wearing purple, so I wasn't the only one that didn't match. I hugged her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I said.

"Good," she replied, and her, Daniel, me and Seth found a place to sit. More people flooded in, and the ceremony was just about to begin. Sam and Jake, his best man, stood under the arch waiting for Leah and Emily. Leah began to walk down the aisle, and stood under the arch as well. Claire, the flower girl, followed, with the ring bearer, who was Emily's nephew. Finally, the moment came when Emily would walk down the aisle. The wedding march began, and everyone stood. All eyes went to Emily, except for mine. I wanted to see the look on Sam's face. When I looked over, his face was filled with pure bliss, joy, and most importantly, love for Emily. Her slow march down the aisle ended, and her hand was placed in Sam's. He gave her the most loving look I've ever seen before. The minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Do you, Sam Uley, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, and realizing her weaknesses and helping her overcome them, take Emily Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," his voice was clear and strong.

"And do you, Emily Young, take Sam Uley to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to cherish, to love and to hold from this day forward, till death do you part."

"I do," she said, her voice cracking slightly and her eyes filling with tears.

"I now ask you to share your vows," said the minister.

"Emily, when I first looked into your eyes, I knew you were the one for me. I wish to always share my life with you, and you share yours with me. I promise always to catch you when you fall, to comfort you when you cry, and to share your joy when you laugh. I promise always to be faithful to you, no matter what happens. I love you more than anything in the world," Sam said, putting the ring on her finger.

"I stand here today, pledging my love to you, and ready to start our life together. I will be faithful to you, my husband, as we share our life and love. I feel that you are a part of me, and from this day forth we shall be one," Emily said, and placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister. Sam and Emily kissed passionately and as they did, a flurry of white snow fell upon them. It had to be one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. When they broke apart, everyone went into a separate room for the reception.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter, because I know I loved writing it. This one's gonna be good too. Not much to say, so later!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception. The cake was spectacular, covered with detailed snowflakes and rose petals made of frosting. Emily cut the cake, and she and Sam shoved it into each other's mouths. It was actually pretty cute. Sam carefully removed the garter, and shot it to the crowd of guys behind them. It had landed in Daniel's hands, and the look on his face was priceless. Next, Emily threw the bouquet behind her, and we couldn't see who caught it. But then, little Bailey emerged from the crowd, her face as red as the roses in her hand. Looks like fate to me. We all sat down while Jake made his toast.

"Sam has been my friend for many years now. Now we are close as brothers, though I do admit we had our ups and downs. Now I'm really happy for you, man. To Sam and Emily," he said, raising his glass.

"Sam and Emily," everyone chorused and drank from their glasses.

"Now it is time for the couple's first dance," said Jake, and Sam and Emily made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Gradually, everyone got up to dance with them. I was picking at my cake when I heard Seth behind me.

"Happy birthday," he said, and kissed my cheek.

"Oh my gosh. With all of the wedding commotion I totally forgot, and so did everyone else apparently," I said.

"Well, luckily someone remembered," Seth said, and pulled a little box from his pocket. "Open it." And when I did, there was a little gold pendant of a paw print dangling from a chain.

"Oh, Seth, it's beautiful. Thank you," I said, and kissed him. "Put it on me?"

"Sure," he said, and took the chain from me. I turned around and lifted my hair. I felt the chain slip around my neck, and hang perfectly above the neckline of my dress.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me, and held out his hand.

"Of course," I replied, and he led me to the dance floor. Our eyes met, and we both smiled.

"After the receptions over, do you want to come over? We can watch a movie or something for your birthday," Seth said to me, as we twirled around the dance floor.

"That sounds great," I said, and rested my head on his shoulder. I definitely had the best boyfriend in the world.

We were all still dancing when we heard someone yell. We all turned to look at Sam, Emmett standing behind him, cake shoved in his face. Emmett started laughing hysterically. Sam tried to throw a piece at him, but Emmett was too quick and it hit Destiny, who threw it back at Sam. He ducked, and it hit me right in the face. Now it was an all out food fight. Cake was flying across the room, landing anywhere you can imagine. Everyone was shrieking and laughing. This was definitely the best wedding I'd ever been to.

When everyone finally stopped throwing cake, we burst into giggle fits. Then Jake did a penguin slide across the frosting in the middle of the dance floor, and we laughed harder. Then the manager came into the room.

"What happened in here? I thought this was a wedding," he said, his face horror struck. We all started laughing hysterically. I swear the guy was hyperventilating. I kind of felt bad, but this was too hilarious to feel too bad. Alice finally calmed down and talked to him.

"We're sorry; everything just got a little crazy. We'll pay for all damages and clean up," she said to him.

"Ok then," he replied, calming down a little, and looked at all of us, completely covered in cake. "Please follow me, and you can all clean up a little bit." He led us to a bathroom with showers, sinks, and lots of towels, washcloths, shampoos, conditioners, and soaps.

"Feel free to use anything you need," he said, and left. Pretty much everyone took a shower, because we were all so messy. After we were finished, we followed Jake out to the front of the hotel, and Sam and Emily ran through a flurry of snow and rice that we threw. They got in the car, waving goodbye as they drove off.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Seth, looking down at me.

"Yeah, but could you take me by my house to change first?" I said.

"Absolutely," he said, and led me to the car. We arrived at my house, and he waited outside while I ran to change. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a Pooh bear sweatshirt, in my opinion, the perfect movie clothes. I ran back out to the car, and we were on our way to Seth's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey hey! Hope you all enjoyed the last 2 chapters cuz I know I had fun writing them!!! Anyway, check out my other story, My Love, My Life. PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

We got to Seth's house, and he dug in his pockets until he produced a key. He unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Ok, our movies are over there," he said, pointing to a shelf. "And I'm going to go change real quick, so pick out any movie you want." He walked up the stairs, and I walked to the shelf. I decided on one of my favorites, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (The real one with Jim Carrey, not the cartoon,) when Seth came down the stairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Have you decided on a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and handed him the movie.

"Oh, I love this one!" he said. "Dr. Suess movies are the best."

"You read my mind," I said, and he put it in the DVD player. Then he sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me. I smiled up at him before resting my head on his shoulder. I felt warm and safe with him next to me. We watched the movie, and laughed our guts out. When the movie was over, it was only eight.

"Up for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said. At first, I thought about the weather, but then remembered, Seth had enough body heat for both of us. He led me out the door and down the beach, the sand cool under my feet. Suddenly, we stopped. He pulled me over to him, and took out a blindfold.

"Um, what's that for?" I asked.

"Birthday surprise," he replied and put the blindfold on me.

"Don't let me trip," I said, and let him lead me down the beach.

"Ok," he said, and took off the blindfold. I looked to see Destiny, Embry, Garrett, Leah, Kellie, Bryce, Bailey, Daniel, Summer, Drew, Nessie, Jake, and all of the Cullen's, even Rosalie, standing around a huge bonfire, with a sign that said Happy 17th Birthday Lindsay.

"What? I thought you all forgot," I said, taking in my surroundings.

"How could we forget?" asked Destiny.

"Yeah, you're our best friend," said Kellie, smiling.

"Thank you guys, so much," I said, hugging them all, starting with Kellie and Destiny. I even hugged Jake. Then I moved to the Cullen's, hugging them all, and even Rose hugged me. I was in shock.

"This isn't going to be a normal thing, but Happy Birthday," she whispered.

"Thanks," I replied, and went back to the entire group.

"So, what first?" asked Destiny.

"Ok," Alice said, going into party planner mode. "We brought hotdogs, and a pack of veggie dogs for the brave or vegetarian." She smiled at me. "Then we have red velvet cake, Lindsay's favorite."

"You guys are the best," I said, and everyone smiled at me. We began to roast hotdogs, a veggie dog for me, and I was the only one that ate one.

"Jeez, they're not bad," I said. "They're actually really good."

"I'll try one," said Leah, and we passed her the pack. She roasted it, and while she did so, all eyes were on her. Finally, she took it out, put it in a bun with ketchup, and took a bite.

"Hey these aren't bad," she said. "This actually tastes like a hotdog."

"Let me try one," said Seth. He repeated Leah's routine, and took a bite. "Eh, they're ok," was all he said, and handed me the rest. Nobody else was brave enough to try one after Garrett gagged on his.

"These are awful!" he said. "How do you eat this crap?"

"Like this," I said, and took a bite of the 'crap' he called my food, and everyone laughed.

"Ok, no more veggie dogs for anyone. Time for cake," Alice said, and lit 17 candles on an extremely extravagant red velvet cake.

"Ok, Lindsay," she said. "Make a wish."

What could I wish for? I had awesome friends, found true love, my dream car, rain almost every day, (I like the rain) and since the Cullens were like my second family, two great families to live with. So, I made my wish for Sam and Emily's marriage to be perfect. Everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for," asked Destiny.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," I said.

"Not that crap! Everyone is so superstitious these days," she replied and everyone laughed.

"Seriously, what did you wish for?" asked Garrett, and soon everyone was asking me.  
"Ok, fine. Call me crazy, but I wished for Sam and Emily's marriage to be perfect," I said.

"Wow you are crazy," said Jake, and Nessie hit him.

"I think its sweet, wishing for someone else," Nessie said.

"Well, I already felt like I have everything I need right here, so why should I wish for myself, when I have nothing to wish for?" I said.

"Awww," everyone said.

"Group hug moment!" yelled Garrett, and soon I was being crowded by everyone at the party and pulled into the biggest group hug I've ever been in. When they finally let go, I took a really deep breath.

"Finally, air," I said, and everyone laughed.

"Cake time! Red velvet with cream cheese frosting," said, Alice, and started to cut the cake.

"CHEESE!" yelled Summer, and everyone laughed. Jake looked at Drew, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, she might be a freak, but she's my freak," said Drew, pulling Summer closer to him, and she giggled. Finally cake was passed out to everyone, and I began to eat.

"Alice this is really awesome," I said.

"Thanks, Bella made it," she said.

"Wow, Bella, this is absolutely amazing," I said.

"Thanks," she replied, and I had the feeling that if she could blush, she'd be as red as the cake. We all finished our cake, and threw away all of our trash.

"So who's up for some games?" asked Jake.

"What games?" I asked.

"YATZEE!" Summer yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled everyone.

"Dang it," she said.

"It's Lindsay's birthday, she should choose," said Edward.

"Well, I think we should play," I looked around, thinking. "JESSE!"

"Jesse?" asked everyone. I got up and ran over to my 14 year old brother, who was walking down the beach. He'd been at boarding school for over a year in Nevada. He hated the rain, so he stayed in Nevada when we moved. I hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you all too much, so I'm taking the second semester here," he said.

"Oh my gosh," I said, hugging him again. "Come here, you have to meet my friends." I led him back to the beach.  
"Ok, so you know Kellie, Destiny, Summer, Bailey, Daniel, Drew, Bryce, and Garrett," I began.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey," all of them responded.

"And this is Embry, Destiny's boyfriend, Leah, Garrett's girlfriend, Jake and Nessie, they're together, and the Cullen family, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella," I said, pointing out each one individually. "And Seth, my boyfriend." After everyone was introduced, we decided on truth or dare. After a few rounds, it was around midnight, and everyone went home.

"Thank you, for the best birthday ever," I said before everyone left. "You guys are awesome."

Then there was another group hug. Seth took Jesse and I home, and I kissed him goodnight. I went inside, dreaming about the best birthday ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was written entirely by Destiny, and I hope you like it cuz I think it's AMAZING!!! **

**Destiny's POV**

I was spending the night at Lindsay's house. It was one of the few times we weren't at the Cullen's. It was the day after Sam and Emily's wedding. I was still mad at Sam for throwing cake in my face, but was a fun night though. This time for once I was awake first. The first thing I thought of was revenge for the time she blasted music at Seth's house to wake everyone up. I went to the bathroom with a big bucket and filled it up with water. I turned on her I-pod and it started blasting at full volume Supermassive Black Hole. As soon as she woke up I splashed her with freezing cold water.

"What was that for?" Lindsay asked looking surprised.

"That was for basting music at Seth's house and not warning me about the cake I was about to get in the face at Sam's wedding last night." **A/N: I'm still mad that that's the only part that I'm in those chapters Lindsay. I'm at my house writing this like now.**

"Hey! That wasn't my fault I didn't see it and you have to admit it was pretty funny." She said laughing, and it was true it was pretty funny especially after I tried to get Emmett back and hit Lindsay.

"OMG! I almost forgot what Embry told me last night." I said. Last night during the reception Embry had pulled me aside and said, "I know we haven't got to it yet, but tomorrow I'm going to take you on our first date." He didn't say anything else besides to wear something I could get wet in and to be ready by 5:30. I looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the afternoon. How late had we stayed up last night? I ran to the bathroom with Lindsay right behind me.

"Lindsay, can I borrow that one baggy shirt of yours? The one about I'm in love with a werewolf?" I asked. I figured it would go good over my swimming suit.

"Umm sure just let me go find it." With that she was off to her room, which was huge with pictures of Seth everywhere. After I did my hair in a simple ponytail, I got dressed. At exactly 5:30 Embry was at the front door. Was I ever going to get over how absolutely gorgeous he was? I didn't think so.

"See ya Lindsay." I said as we left in Embry's car. "Will you please tell me what were doing now?" I asked Embry as we headed toward the reservation.

"Fine we are going cliff diving." He said, "Don't worry I won't let you out of my sight." I tried not to show the look of worry on my face. I am terrified of heights, but Embry didn't know that.

"S…S. Sounds like fun," I said. I couldn't stop the stuttering I was so nervous, but it was my first date and I wasn't going to let my fear of heights ruin it. We got to the top of the mountain and stopped. Even worse we were jumping off the highest one. I took of my shirt and stood there in my bathing suit.

"You look amazing!" Embry said his eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"You too," I said shyly. I hate the way I look in a swimsuit. He took my hand and led me to the edge. "Please don't let me drown." I said as I looked over the ledge at the unwelcoming water.

"I won't." he said gripping my hand tighter. I believed him and my fear was gone. We jumped of the edge and into the water. It was warmer than I thought it was going to be, but that might've been because of Embry. He swam to shore with me on his back.

"That was fun. Are you ready to go eat?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said I was so out of breath that he looked worried. He was way too over protective. We went back to his house and there was a blanket and picnic basket on the front lawn. It was so beautiful that I almost started crying.

"This is amazing Embry." I said but I don't think he heard me he looked like he was thinking of something. Before I could ask what it was he kissed me. His lips were so warm and gentle. I wished it would never end, but it did and we were both out of breath by the end of it.

"Wow that was… I can't even explain it." I said and it was true. Words could not describe how I felt. We sat down on the blanket and ate. We talked for what seemed like forever. Too soon though, it was time for me to go home. Embry drove me home and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"I can hardly wait." I said looking into his eyes. I kissed him one more time. As soon as I got inside I ran to the phone to call Lindsay.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I really hope you like this chapter. MAJOR CONFLICT ALERT!!! I'd like to thank everyone who left a comment. Ideas and reviews are deeply appreciated. :)**

**Lindsay's POV**

The shrill ringing of my house phone woke me from my dream. I looked over and saw that it was Destiny.

"What could you possibly want at 10:00 at night?" I asked, annoyed that she'd interrupted my sleep.

"Embry kissed me!" she said excitedly.

"Whoop dee doo," I said, emotionless.

"You're mean," she said.

"Well if you would have called me tomorrow morning I would've been happy for you, but now, I'm too tired to be happy," I replied.

"Fine, see you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye," I replied, and went back to my dream.

The next morning, I woke up and went to school. Ugh, Mondays were the worst. The day droned on and on. Until fourth period, nothing at all happened.

"Lindsay Yates and Destiny Sampley," said our teacher.

"What?" I said, worried.

"Front office, someone's here to pick you up," she said, and handed us a pass.

"Ok," I said, confused, and we walked down the hall.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Destiny.

"Who could it be?" I said. "Do you think Seth and Embry would take us out of school?"

"No, they're not that fun," she replied and we giggled.

"Lindsay, Destiny!" we heard from behind us, and we turned around.

"Hey, Kellie. What's up?" I said.

"Just going to the front office," she said.

"Us too," said Destiny. "Are you getting picked up?"

"Yeah," she said. "I wonder what's going on."

"We were just trying to figure that out ourselves," I said, as we got to the front office. We opened the door and saw Carlisle with Bailey, Daniel, Garrett, Summer, Drew and Bryce.

"What's going on here?" Kellie asked.

"Can't tell you here, so come back to our house," said Carlisle, and we all got into our cars and left for the Cullen's.

When we got there, the rest of the Cullens were in the living room, along with the wolf pack. And it was one of the few times Emmett didn't have a smile on his face. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle started. This can't be good.

"And she saw the Volturi coming after you," finished Esme.

"What is the Volturi, exactly?" asked Bailey.

"They're a group of vampires, non vegetarian, who don't believe in humans knowing that we exist," began Carlisle. "So, they hunt down and kill any human that knows, unless they're changed first."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Daniel.

"I know what I'm going to do," said Summer, who walked to Edward. "Bite me, right there," she said, pointing to her neck.

"No, we're only changing you all as a last resort," said Carlisle. "We've decided, that you all will go to a different country, besides Italy, in groups with two vampires and two humans, unless, you have a wolf, then it will be groups of two."

"Where are we all going?" asked Bailey.

"And what are we supposed to tell our parents?" asked Garrett.

"We haven't decided on everyone's country yet but , we know that no one is going to Italy or Mexico, and that Destiny is going to Antarctica. As for your parents, we've informed them this is a school field trip, and you will be staying the night here for safety. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Clothes and supplies are taken care of."

"And Embry is coming with me," Destiny said. "Just clarifying."

"Ok, we're going to go decide on the countries, and you guys just hang out. Try not to worry too much. We've got it all under control," said Carlisle, and the vampires left the room.

"Ok then. The vampires have left the room, and we're all gonna die, so, who's going first?" Destiny asked.

"There's positive thinking," I said. "But on the bright side, we're out of school for a while, and as for dying, I nominate Daniel."

"Me too," Destiny said, and everyone looked at him. He let out a whimper, and Bailey held onto him with a death grip.

"Kidding," I said. "Just lightening the mood a little."

We all decided to play Twister, and we watched a movie. But then we got worried and decided to see if sleep would help at all, even though, no one would sleep well. We were in for the ride of a lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter!!! I was really excited to write it. If I don't post for a while, I'm sorry, because I'm going to have my friends write from their point of view. (Yes, all of the new characters are real people.) Anyway, enjoy, and check out my other story, My Love, My Life. I'll be posting more chapters for that one while my friends are writing their point of view, cuz I'll have more time. Lol, lot to say. Anyway, PEACE OUT!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

The next morning I woke to the sound of a car starting. I opened my eyes and looked around. Why was I at the Cullen's? Oh, right. When was this nightmare going to end? I looked at everyone, and they were still sleeping.

"Hi Lindsay," said Alice, walking into the room. "You can go on upstairs to you and Destiny's guest room. There's a fresh pair of clothes on your bed.

"Thanks Alice," I said, and walked upstairs. On my bed lay a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which I quickly changed into. When I came downstairs, I was still the only one awake. Esme made waffles, so I sat down at the table and took a bite. I sat there, thinking, and realized I hadn't eaten more than that one bite.

"Are they ok?" asked Esme, looking worried.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"The waffles, you're not eating. They're terrible, aren't they," she said, worried again.

"No, no. They're fantastic. I'm just a little nervous about today, and the Volturi, you know?" I said.

"Oh, that," she said, coming over to me. "I promise you, everyone will be fine. If worst comes to worst, we'll change and adopt you all. Believe me when I say, all of you would make wonderful children," she said, sweetly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she said, pulling me into a one arm hug. "Now eat up. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Yes mam," I said, and began to eat. The waffles tasted a thousand times better, now that I wasn't as worried. Believe me, I was still really scared, but I knew Esme really meant what she said. By the time I'd finished, everyone was awake and dressed. They came into the kitchen, and everyone ate their waffles. Barely anyone talked and we all knew why.

"Ok," Carlisle said, coming into the room. "We have our country assignments. Bailey and Daniel, you'll be going to Peru with Jasper and Alice. Kellie, Bryce, you're going to Russia with Rosalie and Emmett. Summer and Drew, you'll go to Indonesia with Edward and Bella. Lindsay, you and Seth are going to France. Destiny, you and Embry will be going to Antarctica. Garrett, Leah, you're going to Australia. As for me, Esme and I will be going to Italy to try and reason with the Volturi that remains there. Always stay with the group you are assigned to, and at least try to have some fun."

"Ok, I've got the cars pulled around the front, and all of the luggage in," Emmett said. "Everyone ready to go?"

I could bet you anything we all knew the real answer, but instead of making everyone more sad, I said, "Yeah, come on guys. This'll be an adventure for all of us. And we will come back okay. I can guarantee you that." I smiled at Esme and she winked at me.

"That's the spirit. Let's go everyone," said Carlisle, and we followed him to the car. We piled into the Cullen's many cars and sped down the road. I wasn't sure I was ready for this, but I had no choice. So, I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and closed my eyes.

***************

We arrived at the closest airport about an hour and a half later in Seattle. Everyone in the car had eventually fallen asleep, except for me. Instead, I watched the rain trickle down my window, and thought about how we could make this trip more fun. For one thing, I've always wanted to go to France. The whole country just seemed so intriguing and captivating. So, I thought the positive thoughts the entire way to the airport.

We stood in the center of the plane take off stations. All of our flights were positioned in a circle, so we all stood in the middle until we had to say goodbye.

"Flight 123 to Peru is boarding," came the voice overhead.

"That's us," Jasper said, and we said goodbye to Jasper, Alice, Daniel, and Bailey. I didn't know when I'd see them again, and I was going to miss everyone so much.

"Flight 158 to France," came the voice again.

"That's us, ready Lindsay?" asked Seth.

"Yeah," I said, and got up to hug all of my friends. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Everyone I loved and cared about, except Seth of course, gone for who knows how long. All of us away from each other. I don't know what I was going to do, but I'd have to get through it. After we'd said goodbye to everyone, we boarded the plane and were off to France.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Again, I want to apologize if I don't post for a while, because I need my friends to write their stories. While they're doing that, I'll be writing more of My Love, My Life, which is my Jake/Nessie story. I've figured out where I'm going to end this story, but I'll probably do a sequel because my friends love this story a lot. Anyway, please enjoy!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

"Lindsay, honey, wake up," Seth said. "We're in France." I sat up and looked around. Everyone was getting off of the plane. I got up and got my carry on.

"What time is it?" I asked Seth.

"Well, here it's 3 in the morning, but back in Forks, it's around 7 at night," he said, looking at his watch. We got off the plane and went to luggage claim. I picked up my suitcase.

"Here, you must be tired, let me get that," Seth said, reaching for my bag.

"Really, it's ok," I said. "Thanks, but I think I've got it."

"Ok," he said, and we walked out of the airport. We got a taxi, or whatever you call it in France, and got in. Seth told the driver where to go and we were off. I leaned back against the vinyl seat, and looked out the window. As far as I could see, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Of course, I could only see that by the light of the moon. I hoped it was going to be sunny while we were here. As much as I loved the rain, the sun would be a nice change. When we arrived at the hotel and checked in, we went up to our room. It was really beautiful. We had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. I walked over to the bed and plopped down. Oh my god, it was really comfortable. I sat up and started bouncing up and down. It was bouncy too.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Seth said. "I'm going to bed."

"Eh, I'm not that tired. I think I'll read or something," I said.

"Ok," he said, and lay down on the bed. Within seconds he was snoring. I laughed at how fast he could fall asleep. I looked around the room. I was in _France. _Somewhere I'd always wanted to go. Of course, I couldn't go anywhere without Seth, so I looked around the _huge _hotel room. There was a chair in a corner by a TV. Across from the TV was a couch pushed up against a wall. There was also a coffee table and a bookcase. I walked into the bathroom and looked around. There was a huge shower and extravagant bathtub. Wow, when the Cullen's pay for something, they go all out. I walked back out and over to the bookcase. There was a collection of books, but nothing I was interested in. I went over to my bag and got out the book I was reading. I plopped down in the chair with _My Sister's Keeper, _and began to read. Apparently I'd lost track of the time because when Seth woke up, I was still reading.

"How long have you been reading?" he asked.

"Since you went to sleep," I said.

"How can you read for 3 hours straight?" he asked.

"It's been that long? I guess that explains how I'm almost done," I said.

He laughed. "Ok, well we're going to explore Paris today, so get ready," he said.

I looked at the book, and then up at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, fine," I said, putting down the book. "I'm going to take a shower." I went to go look for clothes in my suitcase. It was full of skirts and frilly knit tops. I dug and dug until; finally, I found two pairs of jeans and one sweatshirt.

"Ugh, Alice," I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Seth.

"Alice only packed two pairs of jeans and one sweatshirt for me. All the rest is skirts and knit tops," I said, grimacing. Seth laughed at my expression.

"You are just like Bella," he said.

"Whatever," I said, and went to shower. After I was dressed, we went downstairs to start our adventure in Paris. All day we explored, and went back to the hotel.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight," Seth said. "So go shower and change, or whatever you need to do, and be ready by 6," he said, and then disappeared.

"Ok, then," I said to myself. I went to the bathroom to shower and I wore a black skirt with a forest green top and my black beret I got earlier that day. I had to give Alice her props. She could pick out a cute outfit. Seth reappeared at six o' clock and we set off. We arrived at a really fancy restaurant that was right by the Eiffel Tower.

"Reservations for Clearwater," Seth said.

"Right this way," said the waiter, and led us to a table. We sat down. When the waiter came by, again we ordered our food.

"I'll have the Caesar Salad," I said.

"And I'll have the roast chicken," said Seth.

"Coming right up," said the waiter and he left. We got our food within fifteen minutes and ate. When we were done, Seth pulled me out the door, and put a blindfold on me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Surprise," he said, and taking my hand, he dragged me to who knows where. All I know is that I heard an elevator and we got on it. Finally, Seth took off my blindfold. I gasped. We were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I looked out on the city. All of the lights were so breathtaking. I stood on the edge, taking in all of the sights.

"This is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen, and I really wanted to share it with the girl I love," Seth said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I really do," he said.

"Seth, I love you too," I said, and he kissed me. We stood there for what seemed like hours looking at the lights, and talking. I wanted tonight to last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Summers Point of View**_

Sometimes I wish I had never learned about vampires, but then I think of all the fun I've had and rethink that quickly. One of those times was when Drew, Edward, Bella, and I were boarding our flight. I have to say though I have always wanted to go to Indonesia, but having my cheese taken away, I don't think I'll be able to live for our five hour flight. I really hope that we get cheese on the flight, because if I don't get my cheese I think I'm going to flip out.

"Are you OK?" Edward asks me as I'm rocking back and forth in my seat vibrating.

"Yeah…Sure…" I said while Drew tried to calm me down. Which is totally a lie because I can't feel my tongue, it NEEDS cheese, NEEDS IT!!!!!!

"Summer you brought your portable Yatzee right?" Drew asks while I search my carry-on.

"I CANT FIND IT!" I scream as I dump my bag onto the floor, which makes all the flight attendants scurry over and help me pick everything up as they simultaneously give me a death glare. Hey I can't help it. One attendant bring me a bag of complimentary peanuts, which I grab and chew on the bag to open it up. Drew is talking to flight attendant but he doesn't look so happy.

"I'm sorry honey, but there isn't any cheese on the plane, they aren't aloud to bring cheese to different countries," Drew quietly explains to me.

"WHAT!?!? NO CHEESE!!!!!!!" I screamed flinging my arms out smacking Bella and my peanuts flying everywhere, even some of the peanuts flew into the cockpit. Which some old lady screamed terrorist, so here I am. In the front row of seats with plastic handcuffs on with a bright red headed attendant staring at me. Does that lady have anything else to do? I can sit here handcuffed by myself thank you very much!

And as it happens we are flying over Wisconsin right now and I can smell the cheese. I…can't…take...it!!!

"I have to whiz," I tell the freaky women watching me.

"What?" Freaky Lady said

"I have to whiz!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"I HAVE TO WHIZ!!!!!!!!" And with this everyone in the plane turns around and stares at me, and Drew buried his hands into his face and moaned.

Finally they let me go. So to pay back on them I used all their mini soaps! Ha-ha! I went back to my seat and I realized that the flight was almost over. So, I sat up straight and waited for them to cut off my handcuffs.

After another hour of waiting they finally took off my handcuffs, and I went back to sit with Drew, Edward, and Bella. Which then, I immediately apologized to Bella for smacking her in the face. And after that they announced that our plane was landing soon. Which Drew held me back from jumping out of my seat after I informed everyone that the first thing we were going to do was find me some cheese. Edward and Bella agreed without a hesitation and Drew was not going to argue with two vampires and a chick who was now considered a terrorist on Indonesia Airlines. And who was now **hyperventilating **from being deprived of cheese.

Luckily we found a Wal-Mart and I nibbled on a block of parmesan cheese on the way to our five star hotel thanks to my savings of my fine cheese explorations. We made it to the hotel which just happened to the Cheeselaka Hotel which of course I picked out myself. Edward and Bella were furious but Drew was happy as a clam. I was too when we walked in our two separate rooms. So Edward and Bella to one and Drew and I to the other. As soon as we walked in the room Drew and I kissed for the first time in Indonesia, it was magical if I thought so myself.

The day went on perfectly we all went on a shopping spree and I got enough cheese for weeks! And of course a few other things for my friends if I ever saw them again… But I have to admit Indonesia is beautiful! And it's really romantic for both Drew and I bet even for Edward and Bella! We had the greatest time until we heard that the Voultri were coming for Drew and I. And after that we went through a downward spiral from the most fun I've ever had to the most frightening moments ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for the delay in chapters. My friends have been busy and haven't had time to write them. I promise they'll come out faster when this whole deal is over. And I'm going to end it soon, so do you guys want a sequel? By the way, today, June 20, 2009 is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's 108****th**** BIRTHDAY!!!! Haha I'm having a party for him!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**Kellie's POV**

After I saw Lindsay leaving for the flight, I could feel tears running down my face. Lindsay and I have been inseparable since first grade. What if we never see each other again?

"Hey don't cry. Rosalie and Emmett will keep us safe," said Bryce, putting his arm around me.

"It's not that. What if I never see Lindsay again?" I asked.

"You're worried about that? Don't, the Cullens will take care of that," he replied.

"I know. Ever since I found out about vampires, and gotten to know them, I've trusted them to help and protect me. I think that about you too," I told him, and heard a voice saying Flight 23 to Russia.

"Let's go guys," said Emmett and Rosalie in unison.

On the plane I sat next to Bryce and held his hand the entire way there. On my other side, sat Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie hitting him every time he tried to trip one of the flight attendants. The weird thing was, they were all boys. On all of the planes I've been on, the flight attendants were girls. I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying because everyone was speaking in Russian. The next thing I knew, my eyelids were getting very heavy, and Bryce's shoulder looked very comfortable. ..

When I opened my eyes, everyone was getting up and getting their carry on from the upper compartments.

"Hey are you up?" asked Bryce.

"Mmmmm where are we?" I asked.

"We just landed in Russia," Rosalie said.

"Hey let's go. Kellie and Bryce need to rest," Emmett said.

"As we walked through the airport, I was thinking of all of my friends who are all hundreds, if not thousands of miles away. At least I have Bryce, and I guess Rosalie and Emmett are my friends. We walked through the door, and a taxi pulled up if front of us.

"Can you take us to the closest Holiday Inn, please?" Emmett said to the taxi driver, who luckily, spoke English.

When we got to the hotel, it wasn't an ordinary Holiday Inn. It looked over 50 years old, and not well taken care of. The grass had weeds in it, and the bushes were brown. We walked through the front door, so Rosalie and Emmett could check us in. The walls caught my eye, because they looked like they were stained from cigarette smoke, the ceiling the same way. The paint was peeling off the walls in a way that you could just tear it off.

"We got the room keys," Rosalie said. When we got in the elevator, it smelled like smoke, so I held my breath until we got to the fourth floor. I walked into the room, and it was just like the lobby. Cracks and stains on the walls, but I didn't care. I was too tired. After I gave Bryce a goodnight kiss, I turned off the lights and laid on one of the beds. Bryce was already sleeping on the other one. I laid there and thought of what was coming tomorrow.

**A/N: Hopefully the next one will be out sooner lol. In the meantime, I'll try and write more for My Love, My Life. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Destiny's POV**

I had tears running down my face as Leah hugged me goodbye. I had started crying right after Lindsay left. Leah was the last of my friends besides me to leave. What if I never saw them again. That thought made me cry harder. Embry wrapped me in a big hug. Garret looked offended that I didn't give him a hug goodbye. I didn't really know why. We have never ever liked each other. Not even as friends. He is pure evil in human form. As they boarded there plane I heard over head. _Flight 684 to Antarctica. _

"Well," I said sniffling, "That's us, are you ready to go Embry?"

"Yes." Embry said. He was trying to hide the tears in his eyes. I knew he was afraid of never seeing our friends again to. :( I went over to hug Carlisle and Esme goodbye.

"Don't worry about anything just have fun in Antarctica." Esme said sweetly. I could tell by the sound of her voice that if she could cry she would be.

"I will. I promise." I told her in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. "Bye Carlisle." I said hugging him.

"Don't worry you'll be back before you know it." He said.

"Des we need to hurry or we're going to miss our flight." Embry said tugging on my arm. I went with him reluctantly. There weren't that many people on the flight. I didn't get why. Wouldn't people want to go and visit with the penguins? Oh well more time for me. The flight took forever. Embry fell asleep and was snoring like a maniac, but I was to worried to get any sleep. Instead I read one of my favorite books Eclipse. I was almost finished with the book by the time the plane landed.

"Embry? Embry sweetie wake up the plane has landed." I said shaking his shoulder. He didn't wake up. I knew what I had to do, "EMBRY CALL!!! Wake up! Please." I screamed right in his ear. He jumped up and it looked like he wanted to hit something. Wow he usually wasn't so violent. It was probably just his nerves. We got our carry on and got off the plane. Oh my gosh it was freezing when Embry had to leave to go call a taxi. I was not leaving his side at all this entire trip. We got in the taxi and showed up at a little tiny tent. I guess there were no hotels in Antarctica. I got inside the tent with Embry and realized how tired I really was. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in Embry's arms.

"Wake up." I heard Embry say and I did. I would do anything for him. "Are you ready to go chill with some penguins?" he asked laughing.

"Oh yeah." I said smiling. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. We went outside and there were tons of penguins. I went up to one and it looked at me. They were so cute. Then I reached my hand out to it and it bit me.

"Ouch! Stupid penguin, but it's so cute." I said. I couldn't stay mad at such a cute little creature.

"Well you shouldn't be trying to pet them." Embry said, but he shouldn't be talking since he was trying to pick one up and hold it.

"Look who's talking Mr." I said sarcastically. I hope the rest of our days here are as good as today. I thought, but I knew what would make it better. I went over and kissed Embry. It was romantic kissing in the snow in Antarctica. Well this is going to be a fun trip as long as we don't get killed by vampires. : /


	19. Chapter 19

**Lindsay's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open. I sat up and stretched. Looking over at Seth, who was still snoring, and smiled. How long had we been in France now? Probably about a week and a half. Wait. A week and a half? I went to go check my phone, something I hadn't done since we got here. Wow. 13 missed calls, all from my parents. I looked at the date on my phone. December 25, yeah. About a week and a half. Wait a second. December 25? Oh my god, it was Christmas. I dialed my house number.

"Hello?" my mom said.

"Hey mom, Merry Christmas," I said.

"Lindsay? Why aren't you back yet?" she asked.

"Um, our field trip is going to be longer than I expected," I said. "I'm really sorry I'm not home."

"Ok, do you know how long you're going to be there? I just want an idea of when you're coming home," she said.

"I'm still not sure about that, but as soon as I know, I'll let you know," I said, desperately wishing I were there, and not here.

"Ok, I love you," she said.

"Love you too, and tell everyone I said Merry Christmas," I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"Ok, bye," she said.

"Bye mom," I said, my voice breaking a little bit, and we hung up. I sat down in the chair, and a tear ran down my face. I was thousands of miles away from my family on Christmas.

"Lindsay?" asked Seth, getting up. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"Seth, it's Christmas," I said. "And my family is thousands of miles away in Forks," I said, crying some more.

"Oh my god, come here," he said, and pulled me into a warm hug. "It's okay, we'll be back soon."

"I just wish we were already back," I said. "With our families on Christmas."

''Believe me, so do I, but instead of missing what we don't have, let's focus on what we do," he said. "We're in France, on Christmas, and," he said walking over to the window and opening the curtains. I gasped. "It's snowing."

"It's gorgeous," I said, and walked over to the window. The Eiffel Tower was completely covered in snow, and looked amazing.

"Just like you," said Seth, coming up behind me.

"Well, aren't you romantic," I said, turning around.

"I try," he said, and I giggled. He kissed me, warm and gentle.

"Merry Christmas," he said, and we broke apart.

"Merry Christmas," I said, and we kissed again. Besides home, this was the only place I'd rather be on Christmas.

**Nessie's POV**

It was Christmas. Christmas day and they weren't home. I looked at the clock. 10 o' clock pm. I picked up the phone and dialed Daddy's number. It was probably around six or seven there. Not that I'd wake them, but I'd tried to call last night (Indonesian time) and they didn't answer, so I thought I'd try them now. I shrugged and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" said Daddy.

"Hi Daddy! Merry Christmas," I said.

"Hi sweetheart. Merry Christmas to you too," he said. "I'm sorry we're not home yet."

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that. What happened?" I said. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Carlisle just hasn't reasoned with the Volturi yet," he said. "I just talked to him last night." That's why he didn't answer.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure honey, but we'll try to be home soon," Daddy said.

"Okay," I said. "Can I talk to Mama?"

"Sure," he said, and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mama! Merry Christmas," I said.

"You too sweetie. How was your Christmas with Jake?" she asked.

"Good," I said. "We went to see a movie, and tried to make a turkey, but it ended up burning. So he took me to dinner."

"Sounds fun," she said.

"Yeah, I just wish you guys were home," I said.

"Believe me, so do we," she said. "But we promise we'll all come home safe."

"Promise?" I said.

"I promise," she said.

"Okay. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said. "Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

"Thanks you too," I said, and we hung up. I looked at Jake, on the couch, who was already sleeping. I smiled and yawned. I went upstairs and climbed into my bed. I thought about everyone and how they were doing, and said a silent prayer for all of them to get home safely. Then I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: YAY!!!!! I finally got it out of him lolz. I nearly cried reading it because I'm such a hopeless romantic. :P Hope you enjoy it!!!! Please review!!! **

**Garrett's POV**

"Ah Sydney," I said when our plane landed in the Airport. Leah and I were looking out the window of the airport in Sydney. We walked to the nearest food stand and I bought her and me a pretzel. I looked around. It was a nice place.

"Come on we need to get down to baggage claim," said Leah

"Okay," I said

Once we got down to baggage claim we sat at a bench and waited for the bags to start coming down. I looked at the people waiting to get their bags. A black man with a cat, a pregnant woman with her husband, they sat behind us on the ride, a bald man with a cane, a man with three kids, and so on. I finally found someone who was not on our plane. He was standing be our baggage claim though which made me suspicious. He had extremely pale skin, black sun glasses, and a black tuxedo on. Seems how we were running from evil vampires, he kind of put me on edge. When the bags did come down we went to get them.

"There," I said as I got Leah's last bag from the belt. "How many bags does a woman need?"

"Beauty products," She said matter-a-factly.

"You don't need beauty products," I said giving her a hug.

She smiled and said "Thanks you're so nice." After that we went around to the back and got my car.

At the hotel, which was a very nice one, we got a room at the top floor so that we would have a nice view of the city.

"Dinners at seven," Leah announced coming into the room. She had stayed in the lobby to find out info while I brought the bags up to the room. "Wow this is a super fancy place."

"Yeah. I thought that it would be nice." I said.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you on our first date." I said.

"Oh!" she said smiling ear to ear and gave me a hug.

That day went buy fast. Dinner was excellent. We showered and went to bed.

That next morning when I woke up I found a note on the dresser and Leah gone. I nervously went to get it. "Gone shopping. Took your car hope you don't mind."

"Ugh. Girlfriends," I said, rolling my eyes.

I went to the window and looked out to the sea. I loved the sea. I then looked down to the city and saw the world famous opera house. I sighed and thought about Leah. She was so beautiful. I went into the bathroom took a shower and combed my hair. I went down to the lobby to see if she really did take my car, a beautiful black Porsche 911 with brown leather interior. When I got to the parking lot Leah was just getting out of the car.

"Hey," I said, "were did you go?"

She got out handed me a bag of beautiful pink dress.

"This is gorgeous," I said.

"Thanks I saw it in the window on our way back from the airport." She said happily.

"Are you going to wear it on our date tonight?" I asked.

"I thought I would," she answered.

"Okay then," I said, "Are you hungry because I was going to get something to eat when you got back."

"Yeah," she said, "Let's go."

We drove down to a street side café by the opera house. We both ordered and enjoyed our blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup.

"So when are you taking me on our date," she said.

"In," I looked at my watch, "5 minutes."

She smiled. "You're so beautiful when you smile," I said.

"Aww," she said, "you're so nice."

After 5 minutes we walked across to the opera house and I bought two tickets for the Barber of Seville. When we got into the theater I noticed that same albino man with the black tuxedo again but thought nothing of it thinking that it was just a coincidence. We sat down toward the center and watched the show. After the show we walked outside and around to where my car was parked.

"Wow," she said, "that was amazing."

"I hoped you would like it," I said kind of shyly. We stopped walking in the light of a street lamp. There was no one around. It was a full moon, but not very bright.

"What is it," she asked.

I swallowed and leaned in close to her and our lips met. It was wonderful. Her lips were so smooth and warm. As we stood there in the light of a street lamp holding one another, our lips locked together, I realized how truly wonderful she was. Sure I had had other girlfriends in the past but she was really something special. As we broke apart I felt slightly embarrassed. She was speechless. So was I for that matter. We just stood there in the lamp light staring into one another's eyes. She looked down. If she could blush I'm sure she would have.

"We should a," she started, "get back to the hotel."

"Umm, yeah," I said shyly.

As we got into the car and began to dive out into the street we noticed a black SUV following us.

"Do you think we should be worried or is this just a coincidence?" I asked.

"Umm I think we should be worried," Leah said.

"Okay then," I said and turned down a back street. The SUV followed. I sighed and turned down another street. "This night was going so well too." The kept in pursuit as I turned onto the highway and took an off ramp onto an old street that went into a large loop around to a shopping center not far from our hotel. "Let's see how fast they can go," I said happy I got to us my 750 horse power Porsche 911 on a street with no obstacles in my way. The engine roared as we accelerated past 90. We began to lose them. I kept going till we reach 125 mph and sustained that speed until we got to close to the city and I slowed down for fear of police.

"They don't know where we are staying so I think if we park the car in the parking garage we should be good," I said.

"Don't ever do that again," Leah said seriously.

"Do what," I asked.

"The whole going over 90 mph thing," she said breathing heavily.

I laughed and pulled into the parking garage. We walked into the hotel and got ready for bed.

"Good night beautiful," I said as we crawled into bed.

"Good night," She said tiredly.

**Hope you enjoyed!!! PLAESE REVIEW!!!!! Next chapter up soon!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? :)**

**Bailey's POV**

_I don't know what I'll do without everyone, _I thought as I allowed a few tears to fall down my face as we said goodbye and boarded the plane. Now, we are on an eight hour plane trip to Peru. I just don't know how Alice Jasper and Daniel were staying so calm; at least that's what it looked like. Though, I am starting to calm down a bit…hmmm, I think Jasper is trying to help me. I looked over at him, he gave me a small smile, and I gave him my best answering smile. Yeah, he was definitely helping me. So, I leaned back towards him and when he leaned forward, whispered in his ear, "Thank you Jasper. For doing this…_all _of this." He just nodded, understanding what I meant, and I smiled again.

*****

The next thing I knew, after we switched planes, Alice was waking me up saying, "Wake up Bailey, we're here. Please, try your best to stay awake at least until we get to the hotel."

I looked around and sure enough, people were starting to get off. Then I noticed Daniel and Jasper were nowhere in sight. "Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Getting our luggage for us," she answered. Suddenly, a big grin took over all of her face and her eyes became cloudy then cleared. "Thank you soooooooooo much, Bailey!" she squealed with delight.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"The boys don't know what's coming for them. After all, we _are_ in a different country and have nothing to do with shops basically _surrounding _us.

"What? Oh yeah, that's right. I did decide we should do that, didn't I?" I said. "They really don't know what's coming for them," and I put on an evil grin matched with an evil laugh that NO ONE could beat. (No matter how many times they tried, trust me.)

"I guess we should get the boys now. They're probably wondering where we are," Alice said sadly with a sigh, then smiled.

I frowned, "Yeah, I guess we should." I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. _Just a few more minutes. Then again, we have the whole car ride to plan._

*****

Once we got to the hotel, Daniel immediately collapsed onto one of the beds in our room with an exaggerated movement. "You didn't sleep on the plane," I said to Daniel, disapprovingly. In response, he grunted and muttered something that sounded like, Leave me alone, and was asleep seconds later. Just then, Alice burst into the room, (I don't know how Daniel could sleep with all the noise,) and said that I needed to come with her to explore Peru. I told her I needed just a minute, and she said that she'd be waiting right outside the door and to hurry. She wanted to put our plan into action as soon as possible and she didn't want to waste any time looking for shops tomorrow.

*****

We didn't really explore Peru as much as look for stores to shop in tomorrow. After a while, the clock tower (in the town square, aka where we were at the time) rand, signaling the hour. I looked up and gasped at the time; it was already 10:00 at night.

"Um, Alice, I think we should get back to the hotel. It's already ten," I said, then yawned involuntarily.

She sighed and said, "You're right, but tomorrow, we are _definitely_ shopping."

I smiled. "All right, but not _too _much tomorrow. We don't know how long we're going to be here. We need something to do while we were waiting for the signal home." _Maybe I'll drag Jasper to a bookstore to get a few more books in case I run out of things to do, _I thought, knowing Alice would never allow me to go book shopping with her when we had all these clothing shops around us.

"Of course," Alice agreed, immediately. "We better get back quickly. You may not know it, but you look like you're going to fall over right now."

*****

The first day in Peru went by fairly quickly. The look on the boy's faces when we told them our plans was just as I expected. Jasper just looked at Alice and me with a look that said, "Of course. No wonder they were so excited this morning and last night, though Bailey was also tired last night. For once I felt tired myself." Daniel, on the other hand looked as if we just told him we weren't from this planet and he's someone else. Then Alice and I nearly went crazy when they agreed (courtesy of Jasper agreeing and Daniel staring at us with no response while having to stay in sight of Jasper and/or Alice) and we dragged them to tons of shops and got LOTS of clothes. Alice and Jasper carried most of the bags.

*****

About two weeks later we woke up to a note from Alice and Jasper.

_Just went hunting. Be back soon, don't leave the hotel. _

_Alice and Jasper. _

"I'm going to get a muffin," said Daniel, tying his shoes. "You want anything?"

"No thanks," I said, not even looking up from my book.

"Bye," he said, coming over to kiss the top of my head before walking out the door. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. Finally, I looked up from my book and went to see what was taking him so long. I walked out of the hotel room and went down the elevator to the room where breakfast was served. I looked around for Daniel, but couldn't see him at all. I went back to the room, which was still empty. I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

"Bailey?" asked Alice, rushing through the door. "What happened? Where's Daniel?" Just then, her eyes went cloudy. "Oh my god," she said. "They captured him."

"The Volturi?" I said, sniffing.

"Yes. We have to save him," she said. We were checked out in the next hour and everyone was meeting us in Italy. Except for a certain couple who wouldn't pick up their phones. Another hour later we were on the plane to France.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lindsay's POV**

Seth and I sat under a tree by the Eiffel Tower. We sat there almost every day watching the sunset. Something you couldn't do in Forks. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me and kissed me.

"Lindsay, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you," he said, kissing me again. I smiled, and felt him return it. I wondered if he felt the rush I did.

"Lindsay, Seth!" We heard our names being called, and turned to see Bailey, Alice and Jasper running towards us, their faces panic stricken.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her. "Where's Daniel?"

"That's why I'm here," she said. "Daniel's been captured."

I felt every drop of happiness slip out of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice and Jasper went hunting, and he went to get a muffin, but never came back," she said, on the verge of tears

"Oh my god, did you tell Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said that he'd have everyone meet him in Italy, but apparently neither of you answered your phone," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "I haven't checked it since Christmas."

"I haven't checked mine since we got here," Seth said.

"Well now you know and we have to hurry. The next plane to Italy leaves in an hour," said Alice. With that we went back to the hotel and Seth and I ran upstairs to get our stuff while Alice, Jasper and Bailey went to check us out and get 5 tickets to Italy. We went to the airport and I leaned back in my comfy first class seat. Seth put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes. I hoped that soon this nightmare would be over.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Laurieluvsugar and cheeselover27 for being so supportive of my writing!!!!!! :D The next chapter will be the last one but a sequel will be coming out soon!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Daniel's POV**

*Flashback*

"I'm going to get a muffin," I said to Bailey, tying my shoes. "You want anything?"

"No thanks," she said, not even looking up from her book.

"Bye," I said, kissing her head before walking out the door. The minute I closed it, a hooded figure grabbed me, and everything went black.

*End of flashback*

Now here I was. Handcuffed, waiting in a deep, dark dungeon. After what seemed like forever, a hooded figure, Felix I think, came and got me. I didn't put up a fight, because I knew it wasn't worth it. I was dragged into an enormous room with two thrones. Jane and Aro each sat in one.

"My dear boy," said Aro, as if we were old friends. "Welcome to Italy."

I didn't reply.

Jane got up and walked in a circle around me. "Such a handsome boy. Shame, we'll have to kill you," she said innocently.

Again I didn't respond.

"Speak boy!" commanded Aro. I was about to open my mouth and tell him off, but before I could, my friends and the Cullens burst through the door.

**Kellie's POV**

We burst through the door, and faced the Volturi. Jane screeched. Everything happened at that moment. Somehow, every vampire was in a fight while the rest of us stood there, dumbstruck. I stood there watching, and decided I should do something. Everyone was distracted, so I grabbed the keys and unlocked Daniel's handcuffs.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his wrists.

"No problem, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Daniel!" Bailey yelled, running over and jumping in his arms. That was all it took. Everyone turned from their fight and looked at us.

"Nice, Bailey," I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" she snapped back. Now they were all coming our way. Before any of them could get us, Carlisle jumped in front of us.

"Go," he hissed, and Alice and Jasper picked us up and ran. We were all on our way out the door and in a matter of minutes we were on the streets of Italy. Carlisle followed in about another 30 seconds.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news," he said.

"And?" said Edward.

"The good news is, you're all safe," he said. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bad news?" asked Lindsay.

"Within five years, you all must be changed or dead. Which is pretty much the same thing," he said. "So we're going to change you in five years."

"Okay," we all agreed. Better than being killed by vicious vampires.

"Then let's go home," said Carlisle, and we went to the airport and got on our plane. I fell asleep instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HERE IT IS!!!!!! The last chapter of Teenagers in Love. There is going to be a sequel called Changes and Complications. It will be out VERY soon. ENJOY!!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

"That was really brave of Kellie. I wish we could thank her in some way," said Carlisle, who was sitting next to Seth and me.

"Yeah," I said. "Wait, what's the date today?"

"January 9," he said.

"It's her birthday! We can throw her a party!" I replied. I felt bad. We'd been best friends since first grade and I forgot her birthday.

"There's an idea," he said.

"We can get Bryce to take her to a movie or something, and put up decorations and everything," I said. I took out a piece of paper and wrote.

_Will you take Kellie to a movie tonight?_ I chucked it at his head. He woke with a start and read the note. He took out a pen and wrote back.

_Why?_

_It's her birthday. _

_I knew that._

_We're throwing her a surprise party and need to set up._

_Oh, then sure. _

_Thanks. _

"He said yes," I said.

"Then we're throwing her a party," replied Carlisle.

"Did I hear something about a party?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, we're throwing one for Kellie," I said, yawning.

"Yay!" she said, and she and Rosalie threw themselves into plans. I knew they'd take care of everything, so I got my Ipod out of my carry on. I put a headphone in my ear and offered Seth the other. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on my head. As the music played, I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Kellie's POV**

We got back to the Cullen's and I dropped my stuff.

"Ready?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah," I replied, going to his car. I got in the front seat and we sped off down the road.

**Lindsay's POV**

An hour and a half later the Cullen's living room looked amazing. Everything was decked out in orange, Kellie's favorite color, and there was an orange mustang, Kellie's dream car, in the garage. She was going to freak.

**Kellie's POV**

After the movie was over, we went back to the Cullen's and walked through the front door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. I looked around the entire living room, covered in orange.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Happy birthday!" said Lindsay, coming over to hug me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's January 9th, so Happy Birthday!" she replied.

"Right!" I said. "I totally forgot."

Everyone began to sing and brought out a cake. It was very good.

"Okay, close your eyes," said Lindsay.

"Okay," I said, confused. She took my hand and led me somewhere.

"Open your eyes," she said, excitedly. I opened my eyes and a bright orange mustang was right in front of me.

"Wha? Is this mine" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to show you," Lindsay said sarcastically. "Of course it's yours."

"Oh my…" I trailed off. "THANK YOU!!!" I hugged all of my friends and the Cullen family.

"You're welcome," they all said.

We went back inside and Bryce pulled me out the front door.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Dance with me," he said.

"There's no music," I replied.

"Who says you need music to dance with the one you love?" he asked me, grabbing my arms and placing them on his neck.

"Not me," I said, and he put his hands on my waist. We swayed and it started to rain. I giggled.

"Happy Birthday Kellie," he said, kissing me. Best. Day. Ever.

"Come on you two, you're going to catch a cold," yelled Esme from the front porch. We giggled at her motherliness. Only moments after we walked inside, Sam and Emily showed up on the front porch.

"Hey," said Sam, as we all exchanged hugs.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Carlisle.

"Fantastic. Jamaica is gorgeous," said Emily.

"And sunny," added Sam. "A nice break from rain all of the time."

"Sounds great," said Esme.

"It was," said Sam. "So, what did we miss?"

We all exchanged glaces and began to laugh hysterically. Nobody could explain what we'd been through.

"Nothing much," said Jake, and we began to laugh again. Some things were better kept secret.

**A/N: So there you have it! The last chapter of Teenagers in Love. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Sequel will be out soon!!! Please R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
